A Slave for You
by boxcaracer
Summary: Fleur knew that Hermione belonged to her the moment they met. Now with the war over she comes to claim what's hers, whether Hermione wants it our not. Dark Fleur, BDSM themes, slave fic, were!peen
1. Chapter 1: The Claiming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books or the movie francize. This is my first attempt out of the Glee 'verse so I'm nervous about putting this out there. First of all I'm American so I'm sorry if I butcher the British slang and English in general isn't exactly my first language. So if you notice a mistake please feel free to comment. Warnings there will be some dub-con and BDSM in here. I read a review somewhere asking for a dark Fleur story and it stuck in my head. This is my attempt at it hopefully its enjoyable. Alright kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter One: The Claiming**

* * *

_**Hermione**_ Granger looks up at the deranged Death Eater, Bellatrix as she lay on the hard stone floor. The mad woman cackles out her chilling laughter as the other Death Eater's around her taunted the former school girl. By her appearance on the outside, Hermione appeared to be calm and collected but on the inside she was whimpering like a the scared little girl she is. She cursed the boys' stupidity that led to their capture and dropped her in the surprisingly dainty hands of the most notorious Death Eater alive.

She swallows lifting up her chin, silently daring the older woman to do her worst. Which she did and Hermione has the scars to prove it. Bellatrix gladly took the change and made the younger woman scream in pain. Although it did take Bella a little over two hours to finally get a small whimper to fall from Hermione's closed lips. It took less than an hour to get a sweet scream of pain out her, a scream that never seemed to stop after that.

In a painful haze she heard a voice stopping the torture after five hours of grueling pain. Hermione was thankful for the interruption but she was unable to place the angel's voice. Although it did sound familiar and Hermione still heard it in her dreams calming her fears away.

She woke up later in the infirmary at Hogwarts dazed and confused. She felt hands gently push her down and accented voice, "Lay down Hermione you need your rest."

Hermione whimpers, "Don't hurt me, please."

She placed a feather light kiss on her forehead, "I would never hurt you my love but you need your rest."

Hermione whimpers blacken out again, when she came to her mind was better focused. She sees a dark figure in the corner of the room and starts to scream. She hears feet rush into the infirmary while she bats away the hands that tried to hold her down, needing to get away from the smirking figure.

But that was six months ago and it took several calming potions to get the girl to listen to Bellatrix's proposal. It seemed the whole capture and torture thing of Hermione was a ruse to throw Voldemort off their plan to deflect. But in Hermione's opinion Bellatrix went way too far when she carved in the word 'Mudblood' on her arm or whipped her bloody. It had to appear to be authentic Bellatrix said because her Dark Lord was watching, Hermione thinks bitterly. He had spies everywhere in the castle, she scoffs because she later found out that Voldemort was out of the country at the time of her capture.

Even though she appeared to be contrite over her actions Hermione knew better than to believe it. She could feel the cold stone on her belly when Bellatrix tore off her shirt and flipped her on her back. She can feel every painful strikes of the whip on her skin. She can still feel the knife felt cutting into her skin. She can still hear the small moans Bellatrix breathed in her ear after every whimper that fell from her lips. She can still feel the way Bellatrix grounded her wet core on her stomach leaving a wet trail on her skin. But the part that disgusted her more was the fact that she was also turned on by this. She can feel how wet and throbbing her center got as she fought her bodies reaction to the pain.

It was really the thing that kept her up at night not the torture itself but the fact that she wanted Bellatrix to fuck her hard. At that point she didn't care that Lestrange was the enemy, no she cared that the mad woman woke up something that she never knew existed. Something that she still pushes to back of her mind only to accept in the dark of the night while she's alone in her bed.

She tells everyone who would listen that she just wishes the nut job didn't have so much fun carving into her skin or whipping her back. Further denying to herself the fact that she liked it, loved the pain of it all and that she needed more of it. More of the sweet torture Bellatrix gave to her.

She hated the fact (or so she tells herself) that every time Bellatrix caught her alone the mad woman taunted the girl. Whispering in her ears about how she dreamed of how Hermione's skin felt underneath her as she begged her to stop. How Hermione's body withered underneath her and her nipples harden when Bellatrix grounded her soppy wet pussy on her stomach. How Hermione's body trembled underneath her when her knife cut into her fragile skin. Of course Hermione denied it refusing to admit she loved this part of their dance. Refusing to admit she sought out the very places she knew the mad witch and sister would be.

Whenever Narcissa would catch her alone the refined woman would back her in the corner and cup her center. She would laugh as she applied pressure to the aching clit shaking the walls that Hermione built of that night. Narcissa would promise in a sweet voice that they will finish what they started that night. She promised that Hermione would be their bitch and that she will love every minute of it. Hermione shakes her head as she pushes the laughing woman off of her but the witch's laughter chased her as she ran away.

The only thing that really hurts Hermione is the word 'Mudblood' that was curved permanently in her skin, more than actual pain (because like I said she won't admit that she revealed in the pain.) She just couldn't make the word disappear from her arm leaving a visible reminder of the sick little thoughts that run in her head. But no matter what she tried no spell she said or potion she made, it still stayed mocking her every day. Taunting her, making her wet when she allowed her mind to wander back to that night.

Not even the great Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey could find a healing spell or potion to get it to fade after seven months of trying. McGonagall and Pomfrey told Hermione that Bellatrix used a curse knife to curve up her arm. That was why they were able to heal her back without leaving any scars but the one on her was going to be there for the rest of her life.

The only thing they tried to comfort her with was that it was a small price to pay to win the war. Hermione looks down at her arm a scowl marring her features but they weren't the ones with the constant reminder on their arms, now where they? Nor were they the ones that had to endure Bellatrix's insanity even if it was just for a little while. No matter the short length of time it still left her waking up screaming every night. She just wished that the Black sisters could somehow pay for the crimes they did to her, but they were to valuable to the Order and the ministry. Their vast knowledge of Voldemort Inner Circle and his alleys was enough to turn a blind eye on Hermione's mental suffering.

Now that the war was finally over Hermione can relax because now because the good guys actually did win. Some people like her paid for more than anyone else but it was okay because Lord Voldemort is in the ground rotting away along with most of his Death Eaters. While the rest of them were in the wind after he fell to an experience opponent as tried to avoid being capture. It was all thanks to the two women that haunted her every night and Draco because when all hope seemed to be lost for their side they switched sides at the last moment giving the Order the vital information they needed to win the war.

Hermione snorts the once feared Black sisters became the saviors of the Light. Because of that they were the only ones that managed to stay out of Azkaban. The whole Malfoy/Black family was pardon for their crimes and their records whipped clean. All except for the Lucius because even if he hadn't been killed during the final battle defending his master, he would be rotting away in a jail cell with the rest of them. Narcissa hated the man she called her husband enough to exclude him from the deal that they struck. Hermione even witness the elegant witch laughing over his grave while the rest of the family watched. It chilled her to the bone at the glee in their faces as they all but danced on the retched man's final resting place.

Funny part about it was that Bellatrix is the one in charge with leading the search for the fugitives. The Order figured since she was the one that trained most of them then she should be able to find them without any problem. She was doing a good job of it too because after it took all the Aurors three months of fruitless searching while Bellatrix accomplished what the others said to be impossible. Within just a week after being of her assigned the task she led the charge to capture five of the top ten most wanted including Fenir and Snape.

As it turned out Bellatrix and her sister weren't the only double agents within the Order ranks. Snape tricked the mighty Dumbledore into believing he was down for the cause and later killed him. Right now those two are rotting away in Azkaban forgoing a trial. Bellatrix took a large amount of satisfaction parading around the greasy haired weasel around the ministry, blooded and broken as the wolf's stilled body floated alongside of him as Hermione watched from her darken corner. By accident of fate or pure bad luck the former school girl always seemed to find herself exactly where the she or her sister would be (still in denial after these months.)

Right now the bushy haired girl, no young woman since the war killed whatever innocence she had left, was in Australia watching her parent's house near the beach. She silently stared at the happy picture the older couple made without their only daughter. But she has no right to feel sad or depressed because she did this. She's the one that made the decision to erase herself from their memory. It doesn't make it hurt any less though and it doesn't make any sense that she's been torturing herself for almost two weeks now.

She ran away from London earlier in the week with her tail between her legs after the Black sisters appeared in the small secluded cabin in the woods that she rented to get away from the public eye. But that was something she didn't want to think about right now because Hermione was pondering over a safer dilemma, whether or not she should take the spell off of her parents since war is over and the danger should be gone. But is it really over? There's still Death Eaters out there at would get even with her through her parents. The danger might never really go away. She might never get her parents back because they can't protect themselves against magic.

Then there's the fact that she was kind of being stalked by the Black sisters. They could easily use her parents against her to get her to do whatever they want her to do. That of course would give her an excuse to give into her dark desires without admitting that she wanted it. That she needs it as much as she needs to breath now.

Hermione stands up from her spot on the beach and brushes off the sand from her pants, sighing because she has finally come to a painful decision. She must leave her parents as they are for now, until the danger is truly over for good. Until she can do away with these sick feeling that the Black sisters brought out of her. None of the Grangers were safe until she got control over that part of her mind and finally got the Blacks out of her head for good.

Now was time to go she must go tell her favorite professor that she doesn't plan on continuing her education, at least for the time being. Hermione deserved some time to heal from all of her wounds, seen and unseen. Hermione knew that the Professor will be disappointed that her favorite student wouldn't be finishing her last year but it needs to be done. She can't focus on the all of her loses if she wants to get better. No she must keep her focus squarely on releasing the hold that the Black sisters have on her. She must do that without putting her parents in danger no matter how much it hurts to let them go.

"I'll miss you mum and Dad and I love you," she whispers.

She watches as the older Grangers laugh near the surf for a while, wishing she had the strength to turn away. Smiling Hermione recalls a memory from her youth, it was almost exactly the same picture. Her parents playfully running away from the tide but in her memory a young Hermione was laughing alongside of them. Running away from the chilly water as her father winked and pushed her softly into the water. Jane Granger mock scowled her husband and lifted her little girl up in her arms. Her mother whispered in her ear and they turned to her husband, on the count of three both Granger girls pushed him into the water. Her Mom carried her as they ran away from the laughing man. He picked himself out of the water and chased after his girls. They played in the beach long after it dark only going inside when Hermione was about to turn blue from the cold.

Hermione shakes her head blinking back tears as she watches the similar scene unfold before her. Hermione takes in a shuttering breath before given them one last longing look, "I love you. I promise this isn't forever but it has to be this way for now."

She clears her throat before turning away, each step she took a painful reminder of what she was giving up. When Hermione was clear from the beach and any prying eyes she apparate away without glance back at her parents one last time. The young woman appears in front of the gates at Hogwarts she hesitates before entering the warded area. She takes a deep breath before continuing through the gates. She hears twigs breaking to her right but as she turns around to investigate she's knocked unconscious by a stunner before she even has a chance to draw her wand.

_**When**_ she wakes up what felt like days later her arms sore and aching, Hermione finds herself chained to a painfully familiar wall. She's scared because this feels like the manor all over again and the feeling she tried to deny comes flooding back again. Hermione struggles against the chains as she starts to panic, whimpering pitifully her heart beating hard. So hard Hermione was afraid it would burst from her chest.

"Someone help me!" She screams even though she knows it's useless if the people who are holding her are the ones she fears are, "HELP! Someone anyone, please help me!"

Hermione screams her throat raw for hours until she hears heels clicking on the floor outside of her cell. She whimpers low when an eerily familiar cackle bounces off the wall sending chills her to the very bones and utterly terrified her. The bushy haired brunette started yanking on her chains harder in a futile attempt to escape bruising her wrist.

"Oh no, no, no," she chants denying her body's reaction.

Her wide terrified eyes were glued to the door as she prayed that her biggest nightmare wasn't coming true again. As Narcissa and Bellatrix walk into the cell Hermione felt her heart stop, "Let me go, you bitches! I knew it was a mistake to trust you," she voice hoarse after all of her screaming. It sounded weak and small even to her own ears, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The sisters were eerily quiet but it was their eyes that frightened Hermione, so cold and emotionless as they stood motionless at the door. All three women started at each other two seemed smug while the hazel eyes stared at them frighten and teary. When the blonde finally broke their staring contest she smirks and with a flick of her wand it left Hermione naked and cold chained to the wall.

Hermione struggles uselessly to cover her body, "Oh gods no, no. Just stay back," she whispered when the sisters moved closer. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Bellatrix cackles echoes throughout the cell as she moves closer gleefully circles her prey, "Oh looky here Cissy Muddy has a fit body." She taunts the scared girl, "It's a damn shame that a body like this was wasted on a girl like her, huh Cissy? And didn't I tell you Muddy that we weren't finished with you yet? I have plans to destroy this body and put it back together again like Humpty Dumpty."

The blonde chuckles at her sister's antics the blonde as she caresses Hermione's perky breast, "It would seem that her pathetic muggle parents did something right Bella. Yes you're right sister her body was made to be abused." She winks at the scared little girl, "We meet again Ms. Granger, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were stalking us."

Hermione bites back a moan refusing to think of how good it was starting to feel, "J-j-just let me go I promise that I won't tell anyone if you let me go. I swear."

Devious fingers toys with her hard clit, "But we never got to finish with all of our fun the last time you were here Muddy." Bella's voice mocks, "After the effort we put into getting you here, it's bad manners to deny us our fun. Must be your Mudblood up bringing that's made you lack manners."

"Why are you doing this? Is this really worth your freedom after everything you did to keep it," Hermione desperately implores all the while willing her body not to notice feel how good it felt to have Bellatrix's finger on her clit or Narcissa's hands on her breast. "Just let me go, please."

"No I don't think we will Muddy not only because I don't want too but because you belong to a very good friend of ours. She's practically family," Bella licks the Hermione's ear. Her laughter mocks the confused girl when her body responds against her will. "It's a shame that we can't fuck this tight little cunt. I mean not yet at least not until she breaks you in than you will be shared with us."

A familiar voice startles the trio, "Are 'ou zure about dat couzin?"

For the first time since she woke up Hermione felt like she was going to get out of this. She smiles at the approaching witch pleading softly, "Oh thank god please Fleur help me get out of these chains."

"Do be quiet 'ermione. Don't zpeak unlezz 'our given permizzion," she slaps the girl lightly across the face.

Hermione cries out more from the shock than being in pain. She stutters, "W-w-what…"

"Cizzy, Bella tezting out the merchandize already," she mocks the sisters as her eyes fall to the blonde's hands fondling the girl's breast.

The older woman shrugs innocently, "Sorry my dear but they were just there so you can't blame me for playing with such a pretty little toy."

Bellatrix snickers as her knife appears out of nowhere and she knicks her side licking up the blood. She gives an exaggerated moan, "Hmm you taste good for being dirty Mudblood."

Hermione cries silently, "Why are you all doing this to me?"

They laugh at Hermione confused crying only getting louder when Fleur slaps her again, "I zaid no zpeaking 'ermione." Fleur strokes her face cooing when the younger woman breaks down further, "Aww _mon petite_ don't cry. Although 'our tearz are lovely but I'll explain if dat makez 'ou feel better. I'm Veela but 'ou know this yez." Hermione nods her head slowly, "Everyone dinkz dat we're dangeroz and only out seduce men but _non_ we cannot help that men are drawn to us. Veela is a strong creature and longs for someone to zubmit to uz in every way and be our mate. We don't care if dat iz male or female az long az dey are zunmizzive to uz. Itz zeemz dat zhe 'az choozen 'ou 'ermione."

Hermione shakes her head, "Why me?"

Fleur shrugs her delicate shoulders, "No one really knowz it inztinctually. It'z de beazt in us that choozez our mate."

Hermione sniffs, "You could have just asked me out instead of doing this and what about Bill he's your husband. I'm sure that he will have something to say about you kidnapping his brother's best friend," she shakes her chains to emphasize her point.

"He waz a marriage of convenience zo dat I can ztay in diz country and to keep an eye on 'ou," Fleur smiles sultrily letting her finger trial down her face. "I 'ave known that 'ou were mine zince the Triwizard Tournament when I zaw 'ou acrozz the courtyard but I wanted to wait until 'ou were old enough before I claimed 'ou."

Hermione bites back a moan since the sisters are still keeping up their ministrations on her body. "And what about them?" She tries to move her body away from the prying hands.

Fleur chuckles, "Dey are old family friendz. We go back zeveral generationz but no one knew not even de great Dumbledore nor your any of profezzorz knew who dey are to the Delacour family." She kisses Hermione's tear stained cheek, "I 'ad dem bring 'ou in when I felt dat it waz becoming too dangerouz for 'ou to be out dere with doze idiodz 'arry and Ron. I cannot 'ave my mate out dere in danger becauze of a couple of foolz."

Hermione shakes her head spitting out venomously, "I'll never be yours Fleur because you disgust me. All of you disgust me."

Fleur smirks, "I love dat zpirit 'ermione but I'll l've breaking it even more."

Bellatrix cackles taking her sister's arm as she backs away, "And I'll love seeing you break Muddy, Fleur." She was positively gleaming as she conjures up a chair for her and Narcissa, "Just promise me that you'll break her hard and make it hurt."

Hermione glares at the deranged witch, "You all make me sick…"

Her rant was cut off by a moan when Fleur slides a finger into her wet passage. The French witch was practically purring when she reaches the younger brunette's barrier, "I see dat barbarian Krum nor Ron didn't get 'ou in bed, I'm 'appy bec'uze I would've 'ated to 'ave to 'urt dem becauze dis is mine. It'z alwayz been mine 'ermione."

She shakes her head fighting her body's reaction, "Nooooo. I don't belong to you, I don't want to be here."

The sisters sit on the other side of the room hungrily following the movements of Fleur's hand when Narcissa quips deciding to put her two cents in, "Do try to say that without moaning next time dear it would make it more believable until then we don't believe you, pet."

Hermione forgets how to form words as Fleur thrust her hand into her breaking her virginity. She closes her eyes not wanting to see the smug grin that she's sure was on Fleur's face.

"Dat'z it _mon chéré _'our body loves dis, " Fleur taunts she removes her hand only to enter Hermione with two more fingers stretching her out more.

Hermione moans struggling to keep her body still, "Stop please."

The blonde witch thrust her hand harder and harder into Hermione, hitting her clit with every thrust, "But I can't _mon ami_ 'our body is telling me go on," Fleur voice dripping with false sincerity.

Hermione whimpers feeling the pressure build, "No its not."

"Den why is 'our preddy liddle puzzy flooding my 'and? Why are 'our walls pulzing around my fingerz? Hmm," the French witch taunts her accent gets thicker as her arousal grows with every thrusts of her hand harder pounding Hermione's pussy. "Why do I 'ear 'our breathy moanz?" She leans her face closer, "Now enough of dis non zenze gave 'our mate a kizz, my love."

The younger girl shakes her trying to bury her face in her arm but Fleur pries in out of her hiding spot. She squeezes her chin painful, "Lezzon one 'ou will never deny me what I want. Dis can eizder be painless or I can make it 'urt zo badly." To prove her point Fleur removes her hand and hits her aching center hard all in one movement.

Hermione cries out, her voice strangled with tears, "STOP!"

One, two, five hits later each blow landing harder, "I'll ztop when 'ou kizz me of 'our own free will."

Hermione closes her eyes and bites her lip refusing to give in, "No."

Fleur hits her seven more times, landing in different areas, "I can make de pain ztop if 'ou juzt give me 'ne liddle kizz."

Hermione whimpers her thighs and pussy burning after every stinging blow. Her jaw ached because of Fleur firm grip and she knew that the blonde could easily force a kiss but the French woman seemed to want it to be giving freely. She tried to hold strong but after five minutes of continuous strikes Hermione caved. The only sounds she heard throw her pitiful cries was the sound of the Black sisters shouting encouragement to their blonde friend. Unable to handle the pain anymore she breaths in a shuttering breathe and she whispers a defended, "Okay."

The blows stop just as abruptly as the started, "I'm zorry l've but I didn't 'ear 'ou over the zoundz 'f zlapping zkin 'nd 'our criez."

The brunette swallows, Fleur somehow made her little dig sound really sexy, "I said okay."

She lets go of Hermione's face and smirks playfully, "Okay what my dear?"

"I'll give you a kiss," she whispers.

The French woman smirks, "I want a real kizz not an 'alf'earted one dat 'ou would give an aunt."

Hermione nods closing her eyes and puckers her lips slightly. She flushes at the mocking laughter coming from the other side of the cell. Fleur smirk widens as she leans forward brushing their lips together. Hermione breath catches at the first touch shocking her making her feel weak. Fleur deepens the kiss sliding her fingers back into Hermione's core. She flicks her tongue over Hermione's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hermione sighs opening her lips for the dominate blonde's tongue.

Fleur fucks Hermione's mouth and pussy in the same hard pace. Hermione's eyes were closed tightly as she continues to fight the overwhelming feelings Fleur was giving her. She moans losing the battle that has with her body when her hips start to move tentatively at first with Fleur's hand matching her rhythm.

Fleur lifts her mouth briefly, "Yez dat'z it 'ermione move wid me, fuck 'ourself on my 'and."

The younger women whimpers canting her hips faster meeting every punishing thrust. The pressure in her belly builds until she screaming into Fleur's mouth. Her body shaking as her walls clamp down trapping the blonde's fingers. Hermione cums hard again when Fleur flicks her hard clit. She's shocked and appalled at her body reaction to Fleur's invading fingers.

She turns her head away still moaning at the aftershocks. Fleur turns her head back fighting for another kiss she tries to resist but she's helpless and gives into the questing mouth. Their tongues duel for control, Fleur chuckles against Hermione's mouth as she takes control over the kiss. After a while Hermione's lungs were screaming for oxygen and she tries to tears her mouth away but the stronger witch holds her in place. Hermione whimpers and struggle weakly against the chains hoping Fleur will let her go.

She forgot about the sisters in front of her until she heard Bellatrix's chilling cackle and Narcissa's cool taunting voice interrupts her thoughts, "Yes Fleur I can see how much she hated that after cumming that hard it leaves no question to that fact."

This only renews her fight as she struggles harder in vain against her chains and the mouth dominating her, _how come this woman doesn't need to breath like I do_. She sees spots behind in her vision and the pressure in her chests tightens as she feels herself fainting away. The tears flow faster, _this is it, this is how I die. Death by kiss, Ron will have a good time with that one._

Mercifully Fleur letting go of Hermione's lips, leaving her to greedily suck in that precious air. The French woman laughter bounces off the walls, "I could 'ave done widout de commentary from 'ou too but yez 'ermione zeemed to 'ate de way my fingerz fucked 'er preddy liddle puzzy. It waz cute 'ow 'ou dought dat 'ou 'ad a choice in de madder. Live or die it's my choice 'ermione 'nd de zooner 'ou accept dat de bedder it will be for 'ou." She licks her tears moaning, "You taste good _ma petite_ I wonder what 'ou taste like sidding on my face 'after 'ou lick my puzzy of courze."

The chains finally disappear and the girl falls to the ground landing on her knees. Crying Hermione tries to regain feeling back in her arms. After the pin picks die away she tries to crawl away from the witches hovering over her, "Stop please no more. I can't do that its unthinkable."

Fleur pushes the weakened girl down with her foot sitting on her back. Once again her lungs felt under pressure, "Get off of me."

The other three woman laugh at her weak attempt to get away. Of course an unusually silent Bellatrix speaks up for the first time since Fleur took Hermione. Her voice a teasing sing song, "'ou're going to be mark like de 'animal 'ou are."

Hermione feels her strength waning further, "No, no, no please don't just let me.

Fleur strokes her hair softly before pushing it aside for a better view of her back, "I'm going to burn my mark into 'ou, 'ermione. Now 'ou can never 'ide from me bec'uze I'll alwayz find 'ou dere's no ezcape. Dere never waz."

Hermione cries harder pleading, "No please don't…"

But they refuse to listen to her pleads as two more sets of hands hold her down. Soon her pleading became loud screams of pain as her shoulder stats to burn. She feels a strange power course through her body into every cells that are even her toes start tingling. She hears Fleur chanting a spell on top of her but she can't make out the words. The only thing she can focus on is the pain radiating throughout her body.

Fleur laughs as her family cress appears on the formerly unblemished skin, "Now sleep my pet becauze 'ou truly belong to me forever. Dere is no 'ope for 'ou now 'ermione. Dere never waz."

She feels a kiss on her sweaty hair and the pressure was finally lifted off her tired body. Hermione turns her head to glare at the trio but they just laugh at her poor attempt at intimidating them. She hears the trio leave the cell leaving her on the hard cold floor before she passes out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Still Fighting

**Disclaimer: No I don't own HP…at all. Okay I'm in awe of the response to this fic. Thank you to everyone who review/fav/alerted this story. Seems that there was some confusion and some people blasted me for not putting this as a rape fic. I didn't because it's not, it's a dub-con look up the meaning if you don't know what it means. Update schedule…I don't have one other than I update at least once a month…ish. I have a full time job and full time kid plus other stories and I try to give each equal attention. So don't freak out cause I don't update often, I promise that I'm working on it. That being said I have some…inconvenient news, I'm going on a short hiatus until April. But if you have any comments or questions feel free to pm me or ask me on tumblr. Okay kiddos let's get his show on the road. More dub-con, BDSM and were!peen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Still Fighting**

* * *

_**Hermione**_ wakes up the next day groaning her head was pounding and her whole body hurt. She thought that she spent the whole night drinking with her friends for a second. But the pain in her shoulder reminded her that it wasn't a dream and the fact that she was naked on the floor made it pretty hard to deny the fact that she was in a nightmare. A girl she considered a friend had her kidnapped by two psychopaths and they were picking her locked in a dungeon. And then she brands her like she was cattle.

She looks around but it's too dark to see. She didn't even have a window. So she didn't even know if it was day or night. She felt like crying. She hurt and she was hungry. So hungry and she couldn't even remember the last time she ate. She sniffed her underarms, _'Or showered.'_ Even when she was captured by Bellatrix and Narcissa she couldn't remembering it being this bad, at least the fed her and let her bathe. Maybe that was Fleur's doing but she wasn't about to hold her breath thinking that the girl came to her senses and was going to let her go. Because apparently she belonged to her.

She was wandless and she couldn't think of a way to get out of this. Her body was sore and aching but she managed to stand and feel her way around. The room seemed endless. There was no door way, nothing. She can't even form a plan of escape, it seems hopeless. She tries to stifle a sob but it breaks through and she sinks back to the floor. Pulling her knees up, she buries her face wetting her dirty skin with her tears. Shit this is not good at all and she has no clue how she's going to get out of this.

'_Do you really want to escape,_' a voice in her head taunts her.

Hermione sits up straight groaning at her aching limbs, "Who was that?" she wipes her tears, screaming, "Who is this? Show yourself!"

'_Tkks talking to yourself is a sure sign that you're going mad,'_ the voice snickers. '_But_ _do you really want to escape? I thought you had fun last night. After all you did scream and, hmmm you came so hard.'_

"Shut up! Shut up! It's not…I didn't want it," she insists. "You tricked me, it was magic." Hermione swallows bracing her hand on the wall standing up slowly, "Are you real or am I really going insane?"

'_Poor little muddy all alone in her cage now she's speaking to walls,'_ the voice crackles in her head.

"Bellatrix," she whispers. "Why can't you let me go!?"

She ignores the question, _'It's a good thing that we locked you away there's no telling the harm you could do to yourself…Or that lovely couple I spotted you spying on before I through a net over you.'_

Hermione blinks back tears that welled up in her eyes, "Don't please…don't hurt my parents."

A light comes on around the room hurting her eyes. She groans covering her eyes, "What the hell?"

"I wouldn't dream about touching your parents dearie," Bellatrix teases from the other side of the door.

Hermione swallows when the door appeared out of nowhere. It opened slowly revealing her tormentors. "If you're a good girl nothing will happen to them but if you're a bad little girl…" Her voice trails off as she opens the door walking in with Narcissa following behind her. "If you're bad then you must be punished."

Hermione whimpers her eyes racking over Bellatrix wearing her signature tight black dress and corset. Her breasts were practically spilling out over the top making it hard for Hermione to turn her head. Hermione closes her eyes fighting over the arousal coursing through her ending at her core. _'I am not gay'._

"Are you sure about that dearie, because for where I was sitting last night it looked like your body was enjoying everything," Narcissa sneers.

Hermione's mouth drops open, "How…I mean I didn't say anything."

"Oh don't look so surprised, dear because Bella was just inside your head talking to you. Besides that your Occlumency isn't that good, we'll have to work on that. I can you read like those billboards you Muggles have. We wouldn't want one of your nosy friends to know that you like being tied up and fucked, now would we?"

Hermione shakes her head, "I don't…I didn't…"

Bellatrix giggles walking to her, "You didn't what, dearie?" she shakes her finger, "No lying dearie, I can see want you really think."

Hermione swallows looking away, trying to block her thoughts. But she feels someone pushing at her walls and she knows that she won't be able to keep them out. "I'm not lying…"

Bellatrix snickers groping at Hermione's bare breast. When Hermione tried to push her away, Bellatrix smacked her thigh, "Bad muddy, be a good girl and maybe we'll let you have lunch. I guess you tired out by not enjoying last night you slept straight through breakfast."

Narcissa glances at her sister laughing at her antics. She smirks at Hermione, "Really? Then it wasn't you screaming your release last night. Tell me dear how are you feeling?" She conjures up a chair for her and her sister, "A bit sore I would think." She smirks crossing her legs.

Bellatrix gave her breast one more painful squeeze before skipping back to her sister. She whispered loudly, "I think she likes me Cissy! When do you think that Fleur will let me play with her?" she sits down with her legs spread. She notices Hermione watching her, unconsciously licking her lips. So Bellatrix lifts her skirt high. She winks at the girl, "Like what you Muddy?"

Hermione tried not to watch while the dress rode up revealing a hint of her smooth milky thighs. She swallows trying not to concentrate on the fact that her privates are sore but that didn't stop her from getting wet. Fleur wasn't gentle in taking her virginity at all. She winches as she leans up against the cold hard wall ignoring Bellatrix, "I'm fine, Narcissa thank you for asking. It's an everyday thing to be kidnapped by two psychopaths and someone I considered a friend." She shrugs her shoulder, "No big deal."

Bellatrix cackles, "Cheeky…" Her turns slightly crazed, "Keep that up and you'll earn a trip across my lap little girl."

Narcissa snorts covering her mouth, "I think that both of you will like that."

Fleur walks in surprising Hermione. Fleur grins at Hermione tapping her wand on her palm, "Oh good you're awake, Mione I thought I used you too much last night and you were going to sleep the day away. But since you are awake we can begin our first lesson."

Bellatrix claps shooting sparks out of her wand, "It's about time."

Hermione bites back a whimper, "My friends will come looking for me once they know that I'm missing. So why don't you just let me go and I'll promise to forget this ever happened."

She glances at the door. The three were a good distance away and she might be able to make it. all she has to do is keep them busy so she can make her escape. When she looks back all three women have a grin on their face like they know exactly what she was thinking.

Fleur smirks sitting on Bella's lap, "You see dear that's the problem with being the brightest witch of her class they think that they're smarter than everyone else." She kisses Bella's cheek sweetly and Hermione had to squash a surge of jealousy she didn't understand, "I suppose we should've told you that we owled your friends last night telling them that you're going on a vacation not to bother you."

Narcissa smiles icily, "You see you needed time to yourself after deciding that it was too dangerous to bring your parents back. You poor dear, that was hard for you and they understood after some reassurance that you'll be fine in time.

"And if for some reason they do get noisy then it's a good thing that I have an in the ministry," Fleur continues. "I've waited for you long enough and now that I have I'm not letting you go easily."

Hermione bites her lip inching her way to the door, "The ministry?"

"Yes," Tonks walks in smiling closing the door and sealing it back to a closed wall. "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione sighs relieved to what she thinks is a friendly face and her rescuer, "Tonks! Oh thank god you have to help me," she pleads her. Not paying attention to the fact that her escape route was just taking away, "They've gone mad, please."

She smirks shrugging your shoulders, "Sorry Mione but you belong to Fleur. My Mum and I can't do anything about that now can we? It's not we want to try and break a bond that's dangerous for everyone in the long run. As you're friends this where I come in, distracting the ministry."

Hermione glances at the door noticing that it was gone and Tonks wasn't here to rescue her at all. She blinks back tears, "Why? I thought they disowned your mother and how many times did Bellatrix try and kill you, Tonks!? So how can you possibly be okay with this? How can you do this to me!?"

"Control that temper of yours Muddy it'll get you in trouble." Bellatrix laughs nuzzling Fleur's neck, "Besides I only did that because of our parents and what Voldy expected of me. I love my sister and my niece. I don't care who they marry but they were so pure blood that I had no choice but to go along with it. She is my sister after all; I had to do what I could to protect her and Tonks." Bellatrix smiles at her niece.

Tonks winks at her calling for another seat, "Cissy is the baby I kept her out of it as much as I could. And then I had to stand by and watch that man lay his hands on her." She leans forward with a mad look in her eye, "Don't worry about him though he's in fine company at Azkaban. I knew a few guards that owe me a few favors."

Hermione blinked digesting the information, "So you stayed in touch with them all these years."

"Of course I kept in touch, you swot," Bella hisses. She started playing with Fleur's fingers, "Which why this side of the war was always going to be the side we choose. I never want to be a Death Eater but my darling husband," she spits. "Pushed me in front of that bastard, Voldy he did. I never wanted to be a part of this war or be married him."

"I'm happy that I killed him for you darling," Fleur says smiling.

Narcissa kisses her in thanks, "Enough talking let training begin. I can't wait to see what you have in store for the girl."

Hermione backs away hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room, "Please, please don't do this, Fleur. Won't Bill will notice that you're gone or…"

Fleur stands up straightening her dress stalking her prey, "_Mon chéré_, I divorced him as soon as I realized this side was going to win the war. He just hasn't told his family that it was over but now he has no choice."

Hermione swallows, "Why doesn't he have a chose?"

"Because I'm going to tell them if he doesn't. As a matter of fact I sent him an article in the _Daily Prophet_ that I plan on releasing," she smirks. "If he doesn't wish to be embarrassed than he'll do as I wish."

Hermione shakes her head, "You…you're…I can't believe that I thought you were a good person. That Mrs. Weasley was judging you too harshly. You are a cold woman, Fleur."

Fleur chuckles, "You flatter me, Mione." She teases, "I'm being to think that you like me a little."

Her wand changes into a whip, "Now let's get started shall we."

Hermione tries to scramble away but the wall blocks her. She looks up and starts whimpering, "Please stop…" Hermione jumps when Fleur cracks the whip in the air, "Please…"

Fleur giggles, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have too much fun to stop." She pouts, "You wouldn't want to deprive me of all this fun, Hermione. That would be cruel." She smiles sultrily standing directly in front of Hermione sliding her hand along Hermione's ribs, "How about if I promise that you'll enjoy this…eventually."

Hermione fought a spike of arousal shooting straight to her core, "N-n-no…"

Fleur grins cupping her center, "Hmm I beginning to see that you're already enjoying this." She leans in whispering, "You might be able to deny it to yourself but your body doesn't lie. The way it reacts to my touch. The way you leak down your legs thinking of me putting my hands on you again."

Hermione moans shaking her, "No its magic. You did something to me."

Fleur bites her ear, "Keep telling yourself that, _mon ami_ you might end up believing it."

Hermione groans jerking her hips letting out a breathy moan, "No…"

Fleur flicks her clit teasingly, "Yes…" She drags her teeth down Hermione's neck, "Tell me the truth, Mione." She blows gently on her neck, "Mione the truth."

Hermione shakes her head but tilts her head giving Fleur better access. She groans still fighting her body's reaction, trying not to enjoy this feeling. Fleur cups the back of her head for a hard kiss. She snakes her tongue inside of Hermione's mouth. She tentatively touches Fleur's tongue, moaning into the kiss. She feels Fleur smirk deepening the kiss even more. She hears the catcalls and whistling in the background but chooses to ignore it. she brings her hands up to hold Fleur's hips. Fleur growls pushing a finger into Hermione's wet opening. Hermione moans she doesn't know if it was the growl or the finger but she felt herself gush.

Fleur pulls away from the kiss grinning, "Tell me that you didn't like that. Tell me that its magic. A spell. A potion. Anything other than your body screaming to be mine again."

Hermione leans her head back against the wall moving her hips in time with Fleur's hand. She tried to find her voice and deny everything but the only thing that came out of her mouth was moan after moan. She felt Fleur's digit leave but before she could protest Fleur quickly entered her with three stretching her more than last night. She winches, still sore from than but the pain was forgotten when Fleur curled her fingers hitting a something that made her want to scream.

"That's it Mione, fuck on my hand," Fleur taunts moving her hand faster and harder. "Fuck yourself on my fingers. Be a good girl and moan for me."

Hermione mouth hangs open and she squeezes her eyes tight, trying to ignore the voice inside her head screaming that this was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing this. Why did have to feel so good? Why is her body betraying her like this?

"That's it Mione," Fleur mutters. "Faster…"

Hermione shakes her head frantically moaning, "Please…"

Her back was starting to hurt from banging on the wall so hard. But that part didn't matter. What mattered was this feeling building up inside of her. the release so close she could taste it. if only Fleur would give her more. She just needs a little more.

"Please…"

Fleur leans in biting her dirty, sweaty neck, "Please what? Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

Hermione pants, "Fuck...please I need more."

Fleur smirks biting her lip hard, earning a groan, "More what?"

Hermione groans, "You're an evil bitch."

Fleur smirk drops and she tears her hand away ignoring Hermione's pained cry. Fleur slams her into the wall hitting her head hard against it. she groans, trying to shake her vision clear. When she looks up confused, she sees that Fleur's eyes changed from their normal blue to yellow. She swallows realizing what she just said and knows that she's in big trouble.

Fleur hisses in her face, "I'm an evil bitch? Oh no Hermione you haven't seen me evil or a bitch. I can guarantee that you won't be able to stand after I'm done." The hand that was cupping her head tightens around her hair and she pulls her into the middle of the room. "I was going to forgo this part because it seemed that you were falling in line but I see that you do need to be taught a lesson. And I'm going to tear the skin off your ass!"

Bellatrix, who was quiet up until then pipes in, "I'll be glad to offer my expertise in this matter."

Fleur looks up as if she too forgot that they were there, "Non I will get this Bella but I promise that I will allow you to soon enough."

Hermione whimpers holding onto the hand pulling on her hair. By the look of Bellatrix face, she's not going to like what she has in store for her. but the more pressing concern at the moment is the thunderous look on Fleur's.

A bed appears in the middle of room. Hermione whimpers trying to back away but Fleur tightens her grip and pulls her face up to hers. She growls in a low voice, "I would get on the bed and not talk back if I were you, Hermione." Hermione tries to shrink away but Fleur starts shaking her, "Get on the bed of your own accord or you'll get more lashings."

She lets go of Hermione and lets her fall to the ground. She cries out catching herself before her face hits the ground. She looks trembling under Fleur's glare. She tucks her legs under her and pulls herself up to her knees. She stands up slowly; her legs wobble as she takes one tentative step to the bed. Than another. And another. She crawls onto the bed.

"Stay like that on your hands and knees like a bitch you just accused me of being," Fleur sneers.

Hermione bites her lip refusing to cry. She jumps when she feel something cold touch her skin. She hears Fleur's tiny chuckle and it chills her to the bone. She swallows at the first sting on her thigh. She closes her eyes when another slashes on her skin. Three. Four…

Hermione loses count but she refuses to cry out. Fleur taunts her, "Come on scream for me, Hermione." She laughs snapping her whip one more time, "Just one little moan for me, love."

Hermione leans forward biting bad on the bed, ignoring Bellatrix snickers. And Tonks laughter. Narcissa was the only one that seemed to be sitting in silence. Fleur kneels on the bed and pulls Hermione up by the hair, "No, no I want to hear every little whimper and scream."

Hermione looks over her shoulder sneering, "Fuck you, Fleur."

Fleur rears her hand back slapping her so hard it nearly made her head spin. Hermione groans feeling blood dibble down her chin. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing she ever said. Maybe.

"I will teach you respect little girl," Fleur tells her calmly. "I think I let you have too much freedom with your friends during your schooling. And the war. Too much freedom. But you will have respect for me and everyone else in this room. This can go easily," Her whip transform into a paddle, "Or I'll beat into you either way works for me."

Hermione shakes her head, "Get bent." She jilts her chin up definitely watching as Fleur swings her arm down, in almost slow motion, "Ahhhhh, fuckkk." Again, "Awww..."

"That's it Hermione let me hear you," Fleur taunts. She starts rubbing against Hermione's raw backside, "Just a little moan, so I can know that you like this."

Hermione shakes her head, "I don't you cow."

Fleur slaps her thigh, "Language Hermione." She forces her to spread her legs, "Let's see how much you're not enjoying this." She drags a finger across her wet folds, "So wet, I can feel how much you hate this Hermione."

Hermione groans "Go to hell."

"I'm sure I will but not today," Fleur says. "But before I do, I want to see if I can make you scream for me. As arousing as this little whimpers are, I want more. I want you to scream so they'll hear you all the way in Hogwarts. And then I'm going to fuck you until you pass out."

Hermione swallows, "You can try but I doubt that you'll be able to. perhaps you should practice, I'm sure that Bellatrix won't mind. All those years in Azkaban I would think that she'd need a good shag."

Bella cackles, "As much as I appreciate your concern Muddy, Fleur doesn't need practice. And I've scratched my needs from time to time. As a matter of fact, I even our dear Fleur moaning my name." She licks her lips, "She does sound delicious when she moans."

Hermione glares at her and Bella holds her hands up in mock surrender, "Don't get mad at me dear, I'm only stating the truth. That's my new motto these days, the truth and nothing but the truth." She smiles at Hermione's incredulous stare, "What?" She shrugs a shoulder, "I watched a lot of those movie stories when I was in hiding and what better place to hide than in the muggle world? When the wizarding one wanted me dead until I was its hero."

Fleur slaps the inside of her thigh close to her sore center. She smirks at Hermione's surprised yelp, "Attention back to me, love." She taps her ass with the paddle lightly, "Now where was I? Oh yes, here…"

She brings her hand down hard, "And here…"

Hermione strangles a scream bubbling out of her throat as Fleur brings her hand down again and again. She lost count after an awhile. Her arms shook holding her weight. Her lips started bleeding from holding in her cries. It went on and on until she couldn't handle it again longer.

Fleur was about to bring her hand down until Hermione cries out, "Please…enough."

"Tkks I asked you to scream for me," Fleur taunts. "Just a few more and I think you will."

Three more hits and Hermione started screaming and crying begging her to stop. And Fleur did getting what she wanted from the girl. Hermione collapsed on the bed, crying. She tried to move away but the hand in her hair held her in place. Fleur laid on top of her kissing her neck, stroking her hair until her sobs tampered off to small whimpers.

"Have you learned your lesson yet," Fleur mutters. "Non, I don't think you have but I'll let it go for now. I think I made another promise to you and I plan on keeping it." She rubs Hermione's sore ass, "If you're a good girl I'll allow you a bath and I'll bring dinner early. You must be hungry, love."

Hermione whips her nose and whispers, "Yes, I am."

Fleur smiles will you be a good girl than." Hermione nods hesitantly, "Excellent turn around. I want to see your face while I fuck you." She stands up, the paddle turns back to her wand and she makes her clothe disappear.

Hermione turns over winching as the lashes in her skin burns, trying not to stare at the pale naked figure in front of her. She was perfect her skin seemed to be glowing. Hermione winches as the rough sheets rub against the sores of her bottom. Fleur smirks, knowing what was going on in Hermione's mind. Like Narcissa said her walls are weak. She's surprised that Voldemort didn't read her but Bella helped build better walls for her, unknowingly for years.

Fleur crawls up the bed making sure not to touch Hermione at all. She loved the small hitches and gasps of her breath. She loved the way Hermione fought with herself not to want this. It made breaking her so much sweeter and she was happy that Hermione was a fighter. The fight for control made her a worthy mate and it did turn her on as much as it did her friends. Speaking of which she looked up, seeing three identical hungry expressions watching them. She wink, taking Hermione's cold nipple in her mouth.

Hermione's eyes shot open, "Oh my god!" She never felt anything quite like this before. The tingle shot up her spine and made her toes tingle. Fleur licks the hard nipple and bites down gently. Hermione arches her back, "Oh…"

Fleur smirks, "Hmmm you like my lips on you, Hermione. I knew you would," she bites down tugging her nipple playfully. "I have a surprise for you…"

Hermione swallows looking at Fleur questioningly, "S-s-surprise?"

Fleur sits back on her hunches muttering low under her breathe. Hermione gasps, when a penis forms where her clit should be. She swallows, she hasn't seen one before but it appears rather large. She shakes her head thinking that it would never fit.

Fleur smirks setting aside her wand, "I was going to use a dildo but since you're my bond and mate I wanted to use something…more personal." She laughs, "Maybe I'll get you pregnant…imagine my daughter growing inside of you."

Hermione bites her lip not wanting to see it but she did and her second it made her happy before she squashed it down. Denial is the only thing she has right now and she's going to hold on to it until she falls.

Fleur hovers over her kneeing her legs further apart, "I think you like that idea. I heard your heart skip when I said that. She'll be beautiful _mon chéré_, our daughter. But first we will be married and then we'll practice every night until I get with child."

Hermione closes her eyes not wanting to see it at all but Fleur was right it made her happy to think about it. She groans, when she feels the tip of Fleur's new cock brush up against her clit. She moans when Fleur's cock stretches her slowly. Inch by inch Fleur forced her into Hermione's tight hole.

"That's it Hermione," Fleur coos. "Let me in…_Je peux te sentir__étreindre__moi ...__si humide__...__si chaud__, __mon amour__. _"

Hermione arches her back, groaning as the rough sheets scrap against her sore bottom. She tries to fight the feels inside of her. She didn't want this to feel so good but it did.

Fleur moans triumphantly when she was completely inside, "I suggest you hold on because I'm going to fuck you hard, _mon chéré._"

Hermione gasps as Fleur pulls out slowly. It felt like electricity was sparking all through her body, but she struggled to contain the moans pushing their way out of her throat. Hermione gripped Fleur's biceps when she came back hard. A slow steady rhythm was built. Fleur would circle her hips, stretching her, Mione further. Giving her time at adjust to the new feels.

Pretty soon Fleur started coming in harder and harder until Hermione had no choice but to wrap her legs around Fleur's waist. Or she would've fell off the bed. She still fought with her body when Fleur leaned down breathing hot air in her ear. Muttering in hot French making Hermione's insides clench and spasm around the cock invading her.

She turned her head to see the Blacks staring with a hungry look in their eyes. Even Tonks licked her lips staring at her lustfully.

"_Vas te faire encule sens tellement bien,_" Fleur groans doubling her efforts. "_Donc serré" _You like this, _non?_ You like having my big inside your little hole." Fleur nibbles on her ear. Her thrusts getting harder and harder, forcing the moans form Hermione's throat.

Hermione groans shaking her head, "N-n-no…oohhh."

Bella snickers, "Liar…bad Muddy lying to your Mistress. I think she should be punished again and again."

Fleur looks up, her tinkling laughter echoing throughout the room. "I think that my dear friend just wants to see you whipped again," Fleur pants. Pounding into her, "I think she likes the sound it makes. My cock hitting your skin."

Hermione closes her eyes not wanting to see the smug faces of these four women. Shit she hates the way her body was reacting. Hating the way Fleur's cock hit her all the right spots. Hates the way she can feel her stomach coiling. Hurling towards that release Fleur denied her. She wasn't liking this…not at all.

Fleur chuckles reading her thoughts, "You lie to yourself, Mione. You and feel it all of it as I can. My mark on your skin, if you open your mind then you will feel everything. It would be so much easier…"

Hermione shakes her head, ignoring the whimpering moans falling from her lips, "I don-don't…"

Fleur stops moving and Hermione had to bite a groan of annoyance. She opens her eyes to see Fleur's yellowish eyes staring back at her. She swallows it must be the Veela part of her coming out.

"Answer me Hermione," Fleur taunts. "Truthfully this time, you like this." She thrust in hard, "And this…"

Hermione opens her mouth but the only sound she makes is a long continuous moan. And Fleur pounds in her harder and harder, hitting her clit every time. And she knows that whatever it is, that pressure is about to come crashing down on her soon. Last night she was too preoccupied and didn't notice if she did come or not. But now there's no way to deny it today, her body is screaming for release.

Fleur mumbles on her neck, "That's it _ma petite loutre_, let go."

Hermione groans tightening her legs and suddenly her back arches. Her walls clamp down around Fleur, "Oh god…"

Fleur shouts, "Yes, yes that's it Mione cum for me."

She redoubles her effects pounding harder and harder forcing Hermione to crash over the edge again and again. her body tingling all over and she felt like she was floating. In the distance she hears Bellatrix boisterous laughter and Narcissa small chuckle. Trying to blink the haze from her brain, she feels Fleur jerk on top of her and a warm liquid spread inside of her.

Fleur crashes down on top of her breathing hard against her neck. Their sweaty limbs tangle and their hearts pounding in their chest. Every so often she feels Fleur's magical cock twitch and jump inside of her. the mark on her shoulder tingles and for a second she feels the body on top of her humming. She starts realizing that its Fleur she's feeling not her own feeling. She feels the panic start to bubble up and she forces her walls up pushing Fleur out.

Fleur chuckles, "To late Mione, I know what's inside of your head and you'll come to love me and want me with everything that you are." She lifts her head up smirking devilishly, "But if you want to be stubborn about it…well I'll have fun breaking you, _mon chéré_."

Hermione flushes trying to push Fleur off of her not bothering to voice her denial. It's a pretty hard thing to refute when her legs feel like jelly and her pussy is sore. But that doesn't mean she can't try and keep some of her pride.

Fleur grabs both of her wrists slamming them above her head. she winches pitifully when Fleur tightens her hold, "Never push me away Hermione or that little paddling will seem like love taps. Or I might just give you to Bella earlier than planned."

Bellatrix cheers, "Give her to me Fleur and I'll have her licking your boots in a day."

"Hear that, she's panting to get her hands on you," Fleur growls. "I should let her paint your skin you are mine."

Hermione whimpers but jilts her chin definitely, "No I'm not."

Fleur stands up waving her arms cleaning herself off and her clothes reappearing, "Fine. Maybe staying down her another day without a bed or a bath will change your mind. Don't worry I will send some food down…not much."

She gestures to the Blacks, their chairs disappears and the door pops back. Hermione still stunned over Fleur's abrupt mood change, sits up staring after her. and as suddenly as it appeared the bed was gone. She landed on the floor with a painful thud. She cries out, the hard ground sending a stinging pain up her spine. She sat stunned for a second before scrambling to her feet limping to the door. But it disappeared just as quickly. She banged on the wall, screaming and crying out for Fleur to come back but she was met with silence.

She sank to the ground pulling her knees up, as the lights slowly faded leaving her in the dark once more.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the change of Fleur's speech pattern but trying to write her with the French accent was hard to write and I'm not sure if it was hard to read. And if I got any of the French wrong, I'm sorry blame Google. **_


End file.
